


When you wish upon a star

by Antimoni



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, I will try to tone down my potty mouth but probably won't work, OC just wanted adventure, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, She didn't want this life and death bullshit, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimoni/pseuds/Antimoni
Summary: When an eighteen year old wishes on a shooting star for a bit of adventure in her life she never expected to be transported into the MCU. Trying to survive in this whole new universe is going to take all the help she can get, especially when she can't risk revealing her foreknowledge to the no-longer-characters. After all if the flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world, what dangers will a whole new person bring?





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is the first fic i have written and just want to say that i read a lot of fanfics, prompts, snippets etc. so if i have used something of yours without permission or credit please don't be an asshole about it i did not mean to just send me a pm and i will rectify that. This chapter is basically just a prologue so it is shorter then i intend the later chapters to be, having said that i hope you enjoy the story.

As the wind blew along the grass, a lone figure gazed up at the night sky with an air of peacefulness surrounding her. Her leather jacket protected her from the worst of the breeze and her bootleg jeans protected her from the cold grass. The night was mostly clear with only a small scattering of clouds. The lights of the suburbs around her dulled the stars upon which she was gazing, however she continued on with her activity unfazed.

It was rare that Grace took the time to stargaze but whenever she did it filled her with a sense of calm and contentment. Grace was a beauty therapist by trade and after dealing with clients and their demands of wax this, massage that, do my make-up, paint my nails, she liked to take a little bit of time to herself to just relax. Most of the time she would read a book or listen to music but sometimes she just needed that little bit of change to help her to really loosen up. As she sat and looked up into the expanse of space above her, Grace saw a shooting star.

“I wish there was some adventure in my life,” whispered the young woman, almost as if speaking a secret to the stars. Then, without warning, she vanished into the night with only the soft tinkling of bells to mark her disappearance.


End file.
